In his arms forever
by lil-goths
Summary: Hermione is captured by Malfoy. The only thing Malfoy knows is that he needs her.LemonsHeh heh heh... step right up ladies and gentlemen because it twists Oooo and it turns Ahhhhh its a very sexy plot! Ch. 4 UPDATED!
1. Blackness

Chapter 1  
Blackness  
  
The darkness engulfed Hermione, like the jaws of an unknown beast. The 18 year old knew she shouldn't be afraid, but a tight, jerking felling of her senses told her that there was someone besides her in that forsaken alley. In a matter of seconds, she knew she should have trusted her senses, but it was too late. A cold hand struck her shoulder, barely missing her head. Her senses told her to turn and face the danger, but she hesitated, and once again was too late. The hand came back for revenge as a fist that struck the side of her jaw. As she fell her hair unraveled from her hair tie and fell across her face, so her eyes could reveal nothing. The back of her head scraped a rock and she fell out of consciousness.  
She awoke in a dark room with heavy curtains blocking out any chance of sunlight. She found she was lying on an enormous bed with bed hangings surrounding her. When she opened the hangings she found Dark Artifacts watching her every move. A sneering voice came from the shadows in the corner, "Well, well the mud blood has awoken. From the peaceful slumber that you were in before you went from stunning to absolutely beautiful."  
  
At once she knew who had spoken, "So Mr. Malfoy, What are you planning to do now?" said Hermione.  
  
"Let my lips, tell your lips," Malfoy whispered sulkily," when I get to them."  
  
" Y-y-you stay away from me," she tried to say, yet it just came out as a frightened whisper. She tried to roll off the bed, yet again she was too late, Draco snatched her arm and pulled her into him. He forced her lips against his and only refrained from kissing to whisper "I love you," repeatedly in her ears. She succumbed to his words and gave in. He slowly lowered onto the velvety pillows. 


	2. The next move

Chapter 2- The Next Move  
  
Draco layed her tenderly upon the pillows, as not to disturb the vibe he had created. He placed his hand on the edge of her collar moving down, very carefully. Poor Hermione did not have the strength to push him away. She felt her shirt being removed, by soft hands not used to work. She heard a zipper going down, and felt her own pants being taken from her thin legs. Her bare skin was being exposed to a Malfoy. Her mind raged. She fell out of consciousness again, as her head began to throb.  
She found an ounce of strength from some corner of her body. She threw him to the ground. It was a desperate attempt, and a foolish one. She knew she couldn't escape the house. The Dark Artifacts watched as Malfoy picked himself off the carefully cared for Persian rug. They also watched as he slapped Hermione, and as he left the room. That is leaving a sobbing, half-naked girl in a dark room with no comfort. 


	3. No more martinis

Chapter 3 – Anywhere but here Disclaimer: Ahhh... true love and a desperate, violent plot! All right I haven't updated, so I don't devote my life to fanfiction! Look I already have chappie 4 written it's the typing that sucks. Anyway thanks for the support! READ ON!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione sobbed and her chest heaved. Soon a house elf came in and told her sheepishly," Your clothes for the day ma'am." The grungy little creature lovingly held up a very, VERY, short skirt and a very, VERY, small strapless top. Hermione also saw and ivory handled brush, diamond encrusted hand-mirror, and a dragon skin hair tie with a jeweled dragon attached to the top. Hermione graciously thanked the house elf for the items, and gave the elf a chocolate frog from the bedside table. At first the elf refused, but after persisting the elf accepted the small token of gratitude.  
"A chocolate frog? For me?" the shy elf said," M'name's Winkling. I hate to bring this message after you've given me such kindness, but if I don't I might have to swim with the pet piranhas again. Mr. Malfoy demands your presence at the dining room table, now follow me, Mistress, after I get you changed."  
Hermione followed Winkling down the hall, noting all the Dark Artifacts hanging on the walls. She emerged into the vividly lighted dining room.  
"Ms. Malfoy," Draco drawled. "I am going to tell you right –"  
"MS. MALFOY?! EXCUSE ME, FIRST YOU CAPTURE ME, THEN YOU RAPE ME, AND NOW YOU CALL ME BY THAT HORRID NAME, I DON'T THINK SO!!! So you keep your ASS AWAY FROM ME!!" Hermione panted, her chest once again heaving. Her clothes barely covering her essentials were her only protection against Draco.  
"You're even sexier when you're mad, and I didn't think that was possible," Draco mused," now I want obedience you bitch. If you don't obey you pay, in other words, you love me, or you get hurt... physically." At this he raised an eyebrow as if expecting her to come over and start making out with him on the floor or something. She was suddenly pushed from behind and she tripped over a maple, hand-carved, serpent-shaped chair leg. She found herself in Draco's lap with him softly stroking her long, locked, chestnut hair; his other hand was slithering up her leg. To keep her mind off his other hand he crooned,  
"When did your hair grow out so much? It's so silky... so sexy." The last part came out as a whisper, and Hermione found his gray eyes piercing into her mud puddle eyes. He gently shifted Hermione into the crook of his arm. She found she couldn't release herself from his grasp.  
"It grew out while you were being an asshole," hissed Hermione. She suddenly leaned up against Draco, right next to his neck. Tears were streaming down her face as if she was dying. Draco brought his hand up from its slithering actions and wiped her river of tears away tenderly.  
"Why do you cry so?" said Malfoy, "I hate to see you in pain."  
"I cry because I thought of something so painful." said Hermione. There was a long cold silence. Then Hermione finally admitted," I love you."  
.....  
All she remembered was a slight pinch on her arm and the warmth radiating from Draco. She found herself back in her room with her hangings drawn tight, as not to let a bit of light peek in on her sleeping figure. She rose lightly and pushed the hangings back with a bit of a yawn. She recoiled slightly as two, hazel orbs glided toward her. The large spheres looked to the floor in shame.  
"M-m-mistress, I'm s-so sorry to have startled you." said Winkling. Hermione saw the pained face of the tiny elf and knew that Winkling had pushed her in the dining room.  
"Here are your clothes for tonight," she said, almost sincerely," I picked them out m'self!" A blood-red, sparkling dress was presented with high, black-topped shoes. Once changed, Winkling curled Hermione's hair so it bounced as she walked.  
"May I ask the occasion?" inquired Hermione.  
"Oh! I forgot to tell Mistress didn't I? Master Malfoy said something about going out to the club!" cried Winkling. Hermione's blush-caked cheeks paled. She felt something slither down her back and whipped around to see Draco's intense gray eyes probing her ensemble. While doing so, he claimed one of Hermione's fresh curls and curled it around his finger. Her dress glittered and reflected off his eyes that had moved to probing her eyes for any stray thoughts or emotions. His arm circled the small of her back and pulled her hip to his. Only then did she feel a slight sting on her thigh. She yelped and Winkling scurried over worry creasing her face.  
"Mistress!" she cried," what's wrong!"  
"My thigh!" Hermione moaned. A trail of red traveled down her leg.  
"Did I knick you?" Draco asked calmly. A glint of steel came from his hand.  
"What the hell was that!!!" Hermione shrieked.  
"Safety precaution," he stated seriously," I can't have you spilling our secret everywhere now, can I?" ...  
"Time to go!" chimed Winkling, after cleaning Hermione up. This time Hermione felt the coldness of the blade press against her skin, but no wound came. Draco whispered something about an apology, but Hermione was focusing all of her thoughts on not getting sliced by the knife. Hermione tried to detatch herself from Draco, but he increased the pressure on her leg slightly and she stiffened, keeping close to Draco. Although she loved him, she found him quite stealthy and silent about his actions. It scared her to know that even though he was stealthy, there was a possibility that he could erupt at any moment with one wrong move. She found herself gliding along in an unfamiliar neighborhood and the darkness of night was penetrating the sunroof of Draco's limo. Draco's pale arm wrapped around her slim torso with ease, and he pulled her closer, and closer, and closer toward him, then with a wave of his hand, ordered the car to a stop. He helped Hermione gracefully exit the limo in her dazzling gown. They were at a dark, shady alley, near an old door with a sign. The sign warned ,"Keep Out! Private Property!" but Draco ignored it. Keeping Hermione as close as possible he swung the door open and they went inside. It was a sleazy joint, with a bar and neon lights. A jazz band was playing off to the side. They were the only customers. Draco pulled Hermione into a booth near the back. He called the bartender over and ordered two martinis on the rocks. He leaned over to Hermione and touched her on the arm," You alright?" He asked tenderly. "Just fine.l" she answered, touched by his kindness. She realized he was leaning closer and closer to hers. "Here's yer drinks!" the bartender roared, stopping the glasses right in between them. "Excellent." Draco replied tersely, rudely shoving the bartender away. Draco sipped his martini then raised his glass in a toast, Hermione did the same. "To us." Said Draco. "To us." Said Hermione in a whisper that was barely audible.  
  
BUT THEN...  
  
"What are you doing with her!?" screamed Harry as he burst through the door. His vivid green eyes zeroed in on Hermione and Draco in an instant. "Get- away- from –her." Harry said in a soft menacing voice. Draco waved his hand as if dismissing Harry, almost as if swatting an annoying little fly. "Oh... so... well.. um ...yea ...well," harry replied lamely," I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SHOTGLASS DUEL. Whoever downs the most wins." Draco accepted. Harry called the bartender over and told them what they needed. The bartender scurried away and came back with 2,000 shotglasses and a case of hard whiskey. Harry and Draco began as Hermione watched in horror. 100 glasses, 150, 200, 250, and at 300 they collapsed and could drink no more. "Well according to my book of official rules for shotglass dueling, this means the duel is a draw." The bartender stated gruffly, after thumbing through an ancient paperback book. After sometime, Draco got up and staggered to the door. "come on, lets go." He mumbled to Hermione, and they left until once again cruising the streets in his limo. . Harry got up from his place on the floor and sprinted out drunkly and tried to follow the limo.  
The limo stopped at a fancy resteraunt where Draco and Hermione stepped out with ease. They had only sat down at a table for two when Harry burst through the door yet again. "Give her to me or I'll kill you!" he roared with his wand out. Draco slipped his out too. "Temper, temper potty." Crooned Draco. "Avada ke-"harry started, but never got that far for Hermione had thrown herself at Harry's feet. "NO!!!" she shrieked. "Take me if you will, but don't kill Draco!!" "What?" the boys cried in unison. "I said take me if you will but don't kill Draco," she said impatiently." Hermione! I knew you'd come around!! When I saw you with him well... you know!" Harry cried gleefully. "Shut up you!" roared Draco. "Hermione" he asked gently," is that where you'd rather be?" Sobs shook the once firm body of the young girl. Tears splattered on her sparkling dress that seemed to cry itself. "No..." she whispered, but harry wasn't paying attention to what she was saying; He was too busy covering Hermione's shoulders with his coat as if to shield her from Draco. He stepped protectively in front of her for she was his. She was his treasure and Draco could see that. Draco longed for one last touch, or kiss. He longed for her scent or her laugh that had brought him to see how much she really meant. No more candlelight dinners and NO MORE MARTINIS. Harry tried to console his weeping love to no avail. He swept the fainting Hermione into his arms. Even unconscious she whimpered. He gently laid Hermione down in the backseat of his awaiting car. He doubled back, rage flaming from his eyes. He strode right up to Draco and without warning punched him in the face. Draco fell to the ground writhing in pain. He convulsively twitched as blood spewed forth from his nostrils. Harry spat on the pained body of Hermione's beloved. From now on it was he wo she would love and touch. He who she would sleep side-by-side with. Never again would she have to worry about Scumball, who at the moment was lying on the floor unconscious. With a bounce in his step he hopped into his car and making sure Hermione was securely strapped in he sped off. The bartender stepped out from behind the bar and kicked Draco savagely muttering," Whose payin' fer me rug?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALLLLL! BWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEE ! I KEEP THEM IN MY CLOSET! I peeeeeeeeet them, and feeeeeeeeeed them, and punish them when they're baaaaaaaaaad……**

_Jackie: Ummmm…hmm…my excuse for not updating in a year…I moved to Europe? Nope…used that on my Xanga…heh heh…I got to…go …tie my shoe…in Brazil! BYE!_

_flees angry crowd_

_Erin: studies nails I had nothing to do with this…_

Chapter 4: Who are you?

The golden Benz cruised through the streets as Hermione struggled to get free from the seatbelt. "Why do you struggle so?" Harry whispered softly in her ear. "Do you not wish to be with me?"

"I want to be with Draco," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll warm up to me soon enough," Harry cryptically stated. The Benz stopped in front of "Potter Estates", Harry's mansion. Harry released Hermione from her seat and led her into the mansion. "Mask," Harry said, and the door opened. He carried a still struggling Hermione into his room and dropped her on his bed. She sprang up, only to be struck back down by Harry's arm.

"Naughty, naughty, 'Mione," crooned Harry. Once again she found herself lying under the body of someone else.

"No! No, Harry! Stop!" wiggling frantically to get free, "What's wrong with you! Get off of me! This isn't funny!" She began beating his chest to no avail. He smirked,

"Actually, I find this very funny, and ironic, but you don't know the half of it."

"What do you want from me?" she screamed.

"What do you think I want!" Harry said gruffly. "I want the thing you would never give me! The thing I've longed for everyday of my life!" His voice rose sharply and Hermione cowered under him.

"I'll never agree…" she choked out.

"Oh, but I think you will," he whispered. Her breathing quickened as she began to panic. Her muscles tensed and her eyes widened in shock. Harry saw this and flipped her over sandwiching her between him and the bed. Her cries were muffled by the numerous pillows and blankets strewn about on the vast bed. She thrashed desperately trying to throw him off of her. "Give up, Hermione, there's no where to run," he held tightly by the waist not letting her win. Finally after an hour she fell limp from exhaustion. As silent tears rolled down her face she said, "Harry…please…." He slowly rolled off of her watching her carefully. She didn't try anything though, she couldn't. She was so tired she could hardly move. He encircled her waist and brought her to his chest. He nuzzled her neck inhaling her sweet aroma and brushed her hair aside. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and allowed her to wriggle out of his grasp. She crawled warily to the far side of the vast bed and curled into a ball, which brought her small comfort. She brought the covers up to her chin like a small child and buried her face in the masses of pillows. After a long while, she drifted off into a troubled and uneasy sleep. Harry quietly rolled over and draped his arm protectively over her waist. He snuggled into her back and brushed the hair off of her neck whispering, " I love you." Before falling asleep himself.

……………………………….

Hermione jolted awake, and felt hot breath rolling over the back of her neck, and found Harry who was just waking up beside her. She quickly began her struggling once more to free her from his grasp, but his arm that was draped lazily around her waist pulled her torturously into a vise-like grip. She screamed and flipped towards him trying to push herself away using him as leverage. While her arms pushed, he pulled her unsuspecting hips into his, and she started to kick. Her legs soon became entangled in the sheets, leaving her more vulnerable than before. He rolled on top of Hermione and slipped his hands under her shoulders, and pulled her up so that their noses touched. Hermione froze. Harry smirked, a smirk worthy of Slytherin praise. He slowly dipped down and brushed his lips lightly with hers with such tenderness. She shivered uncontrollably in his arms, which grew tighter. She stared questioningly into his eyes, which revealed nothing. His lips then crashed down upon hers, with only one desire, to devour her whole. His teeth nipped her lip. Her breath hitched in her throat, causing her to gasp. Without hesitation, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it with obvious pleasure. That's when Hermione remembered what a good kisser Harry was. In 6th year he had kissed her in the hall. They had spent nights on the terrace kissing under his invisibility cloak. Then, she had eagerly kissed back with all of her heart, but now used all of her will power not to react. Though she knew….she was starting to crack. She was starting to enjoy this kiss. Harry plowed on, his tongue searching the corners of Hermione's mouth. Hermione pressed her head back into the soft pillows, trying to put distance between herself and the Gryffindor King, only to find him pushing down on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and frantically tried to formulate a plan. Harry was obviously too strong to push off, and was kissing by force. She realized the Draco had given her the choice. Her mind turned back to the steamy nights in 6th year, under the precious cloak. She remembered how Draco had almost caught her and Harry, with him breathing right in their faces, but him not seeing them. A sudden feeling of Harry's hand moving down the side of her body jerked her awake from her memories. She realized that if Harry wanted her so badly, then why had he dumped her in 7th year! She remembered her tears, and pleads, and his sudden rejection. She gave a cry of disgust and clamped her teeth down on his tongue.

"AUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" he wailed, while holding his hands over his mouth. He rolled off of Hermione quickly, which gave Hermione the chance she needed. Dress rumpled and face flushed, she sprang from her bed and dashed towards the door, but of course found it locked. She rattled the doorknob frantically. Suddenly, she heard a deafening click of a gun cocking. She whipped around to find herself looking down the barrel of a small, silver handgun. Her eyes darted to Harry's face which was formed in a cocky smile. She slumped against the locked door in defeat.

" I wouldn't try anything if I were you, 'Mione," he whispered, his voice echoing strangely from the walls. "You've disobeyed me one time too often," Harry said menacingly, "I'll be right back with something that might _persuade you_ to change your mind, **dear**." He said the last word gruffly, shoving Hermione against the wall, and slid his hand down her face. She turned away, and he left without another word.

……………………………………..

Too soon did he return, with a small, dirty sack. Hermione soon realized that the "sack" was Winkling.

"**NO! WINKLING!"** she cried, but Harry had already whipped out a small knife which was pressed to the house elf's rigid neck. She flung herself at Harry's feet.

"**HARRY, NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" **she sobbed, "What would Dobby think!" she said desperately.

"Oh…he's already had his fun with this one," he said nonchalantly. He grinned devilishly over the innocent, bowed figure. He stooped over and stroked her hair like she was a little child. He then gathered a bunch of curls in his hand and tugged slightly. She jumped to her feet and clutched his hands that held her hair captive. He then dropped Winkling to the floor and pulled her into his chest, back first. He then held the knife up to her own throat and began to slowly press it into her white flesh.

"How does it feel, Mione? How does it feel to be trapped? As life slowly presses in on you from all sides? Does it hurt, _darrrrling?"_ he purred, not unlike a lazy cat sitting out in the sun. A small trickle of blood slowly slipped down the side of the blade and sluggishly made its way down her neck. He leaned around her neck and licked the trail of crimson that stained her milky skin. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and stared to the ceiling in pure ecstasy. She prayed for the pain and unwanted pleasure to cease. Just at the moment she thought she would lose herself in the cruel torture, Winkling whimpered. Harry looked slowly and saw that he had left the house elf to awaken from her drugged stupor. He easily kicked her against the wall, which caused Hermione to scream, "**WINKLING!"** Harry flipped Hermione around violently, making her curls spin around and whip her face.

"Kiss me," he stated emotionless, "kiss me and I shall let you go to her."

Hermione thrust her face up to kiss him quickly so as to go to her friend, but Harry wouldn't let her get away that easily. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Hermione struggled until Harry had enough. He released her and she fell to the floor beside Winkling. She cradled the little elf as if she were a small child. Harry towered over her and watched enviously as Hermione cared for the elf. He wished she would do the same to him, but it was not so. He watched once again as she laid Winkling down upon the plush pillows. A dark cloud settled across his face, as she walked cautiously back to him. He smiled and held out his hand. She stared at it with surprise and searched his eyes for an answer, but found none. When she recoiled from his outstretched hand he strode up quickly and whipped out the gun which he still kept in his pocket. He pulled her back up against his chest and held the gun out in front of her, pointed at the floor. She looked up quickly and saw a crazed smile on his lips. She looked back to his hand in time to see his finger pull the trigger. The jolt of sound and the fear of the bullet caused her to jump back into his body. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and then pressed the barrel to Hermione's stomach. She finally broke down. She began to sob openly and violently. The sobs wracked her slim figure and her shoulders heaved.

"_Shhhhhhh…" _he crooned to her. He kissed her tears and caressed her face.

"Don't cry, pet, it will all be over soon." His finger tightened on the trigger and she watched as if in slow motion as the trigger clicked. She waited to feel the searing heat of the bullet, but when she felt none she glanced up through her tear streaked face and Harry. He grinned.

"You didn't think I'd let you go away so soon, now did you?" he mocked. She stared in shock and slumped to the floor. Harry got down on all fours and crawled over her limp body. He cupped her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes. They stared back, revealing her broken soul.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked suddenly.

"_Harry,"_ she whispered. He then pulled her into his lap as he sat indian on the floor. He stroked her jaw line.

"I would think you would've caught on by now," he chuckled, "but obviously the years in Gryffindoor have poisoned you pretty little mind." he said gleefully. Hermione still stared blankly at the wall. "You would've gone far in Ravenclaw, or perhaps….**Slytherin."** The words dropped from his mouth like stones. She whipped around. He began to glow a greenish haze and he lifted of the floor in levitation. She dropped to the floor in surprise. She stood and watched in horror as Harry was suddenly not looking like himself.

"**All things are not what they seem…"** he whispered down at her grinning devilishly. She turned upward and screamed as Harry's eyes turned from green to brown and his face contorted into that of Tom Riddle.

" _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"_ he crooned menacingly. "Harry may have been able to take your screaming, but as you can see, I'm not Harry. He floated to the floor and knelt in front of Hermione. Her screams quickly ceased.

"V-v-v-v…." she stuttered.

"Voldemort." He finished, kissing her full on the lips, and with that Hermione's screams were smothered.


End file.
